


Various fanarts inspired by fanfic and headcanons

by DragonK



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AUs, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddle Pollen, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kid Tony Stark, King Tony Stark, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roller Derby, Vampire Tony Stark, comic book au, fanart of fanfiction, merman tony, tonybark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart works I've done, originally posted on my tumblr art blog. Inspired by various fanfics by various authors and/or by headcanons posted on tumblr. Some of it is finished work, some of it is sketches, and there are links to all the fics and/or posts these were inspired by. :)</p><p> </p><p>Check out more of my art at dksartz.tumblr.com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. links to art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boundless Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123543) by [captainshellhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainshellhead/pseuds/captainshellhead), [vibraniumstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibraniumstark/pseuds/vibraniumstark). 
  * Inspired by [Just A Little Taste of Where I Came From](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501106) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 
  * Inspired by [Draining Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929971) by [LagLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LagLemon/pseuds/LagLemon). 
  * Inspired by [Earth's Cuddliest Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567219) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 
  * Inspired by [Aquatic Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556761) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 
  * Inspired by [This and Other Storms We've Weathered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867367) by [phenominable_snowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenominable_snowman/pseuds/phenominable_snowman). 
  * Inspired by [A Higher Form of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482181) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters are all the artworks, you can skip this links page.

[Space nerd kid!Tony](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/128535261723/a-little-tiny-tony-reading-about-space-uwu)

[Roller Derby Au Tony](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/125142223558/pensversusswords-roller-derby-au-tony-l)

[Roller Derby Au Steve](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/125145187893/also-pensversusswords-a-sketchy-pre-serumsteve)

[Merman!Tony](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/126471664758/mermantony-glaring-at-steve-based-on-this-fic-by)

[De-Aged!Tony and Coulson](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/123009365898/de-agedtony-stark-and-phil-coulson-tony-is-4-and)

[Vampire!Tony](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/122786636088/was-rereading-a-vampiretony-fic-draining-life)

[Stevetony Fancomic ](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/129224743418/comic-fanart-of-a-scene-in-this-awesome-fic-by)(based on fic by Laireshi) 

[Merman!Steve](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/96123909318/a-wip-sorta-half-assed-attempt-at-illustrating-a)

Cap!Tony ( **[1](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/121247087513/so-this-is-fanart-based-on-the-fic-this-and-other)** ) , ([ **2**](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/121369225213/left-semi-realistic-mcu-steve-practice-not-too))

Fanart of Sabrecmc's A Higher Form of War: [WIP](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/115727885738/tonys-still-on-the-stage-of-wondering-where-the), [Sketch](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/113381861468/sketch-illustration-of-a-scene-from-chapter-14-i), [King!tony](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/115593483743/kingtony-based-on-but-probably-nowhere-near-the), [Steve and Tony Sketches](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/113384160623/aaand-a-really-bad-pair-of-sketches-for-chapter-15)

Winterheart Fanart: Golden-eyed Tony [**1**](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/109360767893/i-have-a-new-drawing-style-that-im-in-love-with) , **[2](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/107938875748/this-is-a-mix-of-me-playing-around-with-krita-and)** ; [Jotun Loki](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/102754598948/12-am-and-im-half-asleep-and-decided-to-attempt)


	2. Space nerd kid Tony

 

 

A little tiny Tony reading about space! My brain mashed up [pensversusswords](http://tmblr.co/mpt19jPg_iTOS-GgfCNy-sQ)' hc of kid tony reading to himself with her love of space nerd tony and made something cute :D 

 

Relevant headcanons and related things that this piece was inspired by are tagged/available:

[headcanons: kid tony](http://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145628)

[headcanons: space nerd tony](http://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145631)

[headcanons: space nerd tony (2)](http://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145634)


	3. Roller derby au - Stevetony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Pensversusswords' stevetony roller derby au fic and hcs about it.

Tony skates in the roller derby in a croptop, booty shorts, fishnets, and eyeliner. He spots Steve looking at him and winks.

 

Pre-serum!Steve to go with the tony for the roller derby au (his reaction to Tony winking at him? and his legs are wobbly bc roller skating?)

 

The relevant posts/tag that inspired these arts can be found [here](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/tagged/au:%20roller%20derby/chrono) (and [here](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com/post/125147815466/so-heres-a-tiny-little-snippet-to-prove-im) is a part of the fic she's writing about this au)


	4. Merman Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Stevetony fanfiction The Boundless Deep, by authors Captainshellhead and Vibraniumstark.

Fanart of Mer!Tony peeking over the waves :3

 

Inspired by these lines specifically:

> “What do you have?” Steve nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice.
> 
> Tony was staring at him expectantly, floating with the sea at eye level, so that only the top of his head was poking out of the water. He guessed Tony didn’t have to breath the same way humans did, but it was still strange to see him swimming so casually with his mouth and nose below the surface of the waves. 
> 
>  

**[The Boundless Deep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1123543) by Vibraniumstark and Captainshellhead**


	5. De-aged Tony and Coulson

 

De-aged!Tony Stark and Phil Coulson. Tony is 4 or 5 and Coulson is 6. Based on/Inspired by [Just a Little Taste of Where I Come From](http://archiveofourown.org/works/501106) by torakowalski. Not 100% accurate because I didn't double check coulson's shirt color and I am bad at drawing logos on shirts, but yeah. :3

The fic is Clint/Coulson (established relationship before the de-aging and continues after they're aged up again, obviously.)

 


	6. Vampire Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanart inspired by LagLemon's stevetony fanfiction Draining Life

Vampire!Tony. For all your Vampire!Tony needs? Inspired by [Draining Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929971/chapters/1809138) by [Laglemon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LagLemon/pseuds/LagLemon)


	7. Stevetony fanart Comic

 

Comic-fanart of a scene in [Earth’s Cudliest Heroes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2567219) by Laireshi.

The moment spoke to me, so I had to try capturing it ^^'

~~The aftermath of cuddle!pollen~~


	8. Merman Steve

 

Merman!Steve sketch, inspired by Wordsplat's fanfiction [Aquatic Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/556761?view_full_work=true), an au in which Tony meets mer!Steve, who is being kept at an aquarium, and Steve writes (as shown) on the glass to talk to him. :D

 


	9. Tony!Cap

So this is fanart I did, based on/inspired by the fanfiction [This and Other Storms We’ve Weathered](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3867367) by Phenominable_Snowman, of their fic's alternate-universe Captain America!Tony who wound up in the 616 universe.

He’s a 20 something year old technopath(?) captain america version of 616 tony, with a darker-colored suit and an unpainted shield, basically. I couldn’t resist trying to draw him, heh.

(This fanart has no connection to the stevetony bang, btw.)

 

\--

 

Two more attempts at drawing au Cap!Tony::

 

 

 

The last one is probably the least accurate to the outfit described in the story... :b


	10. Fanart of Sabrecmc's A higher form of war

Sketches and works in progress inspired by/based on/of scenes from Sabrecmc's stevetony fic, [A Higher Form of War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2482181/chapters/5507177), in which Tony is a king...

 

WIP

Chapter 14: Tony’s still on the stage of wondering where the bottle went, Bucky’s talking about Steve I think?

 

The sketch. Spoilery.

 

King!Tony, based on (but probably nowhere near the descriptions in the story) 

 

 

And a pair of really, _really_  sketchy sketches, in an attempt at a scene in chapter 15 of the same fic.

 

 

**Edit:**

Somewhat more recent arts based on ahfow

  

 

And lastly, from this past year I believe? a sketch page featuring another go (from memory, so it's not exact) at the scene in chapter 15

I think I improved quite a bit, though I do need to upload a nice scan and crop of this page with just those two on it, I think. :p


	11. Winterheart fanart

Fanart inspired by Goddamnhella's Frostiron fanfiction Winterheart.

 

Golden-eyed Tony

 

An earlier attempt at Golden-eyed Tony

 

Jotun Loki


	12. Chapter 12

Adding arts that I for some reason didn't post here??? This one is from a while ago.

[here on tumblr](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/131861413513/some-spoilerish-doodles-of-a-scene-from-one-of)

Some (spoilerish?) doodles of a scene from one of my  _favorite_ fics, [I (created from fantasies) exist solely for you ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/565273) by Mizzy, bc i was inspired :D :D :D and half asleep! woo! 

That is a helicopter behind steve if you can’t tell… ^^’


	13. Chapter 13

blood tw / bruising tw

 

A little fanart inspired by a scene in this amazing, epic-length fic: [When the Lights go on Again](http://cap-ironman.livejournal.com/177544.html) by Elspethdixon and Seanchai. :D  

(chapter links are at the end of the post of each part, btw, no matter which chapter you're on!)

 

616 tony <3

 

art is also [here on my tumblr](http://dksartz.tumblr.com/post/150013155768/last-but-not-least-of-the-art-from-this-week-is)


	14. Chapter 14

Inspired by [thegoldenavenger](http://thegoldenavenger.tumblr.com)'s [asktonybark](http://asktonybark.tumblr.com/) (tumblr)!

 

 


End file.
